


Ask No Questions

by Nakimochiku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen gets in late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask No Questions

Aizen tiptoed past the closed door of the captain's quarters on the way to his own room. He paused only to listen to the familiar trills of jazz, confident that his captain was busily scribbling music onto scraps of paper, muttering and humming to himself as he fiddled with his saxophone, reed held between his teeth.

With a sneer in the door's direction, he carried on up the stairs, shedding his bloodstained cloak as he went. He froze, almost comically, to see Shinji waiting in the darkness of the room, reclining in a chair. Moonlight illuminated his expression of unattached boredom, but his eyes held gleaming shrewdness. "Took too long, Sousuke." Shinji said, relaxing back on the chair, shaking a full bottle of sake in his direction.

"My apologies, Captain Hirako." Aizen nodded graciously and slid the door shut behind him, folding his cloak neatly, and laying it away with disarming casualness. "If I'd known you were waiting, I would have hurried back to you." Shinji snorted as he poured the sake and set a cup on the table for him, sipping his own with practiced dispassion.

They drank in silence, something snapped tight between them in the dark, ready to fray and break at any moment, stretched to its limit. Shinji never met his gaze, and Aizen's eyes never left his captain's face, staring at his sharp profile outlined in moonlight.

"Are you not going to ask where I was?"

"Do you want me to ask where you were?"

Silence reigned once more, broken only by the sloshing of sake as Shinji refilled their cups, his hair falling delicately over his shoulders, sneer curling his lip as if there were a hundred unsavory places he'd rather be. Aizen smiled into his cup.

"No." He said at length.

Shinji huffed. "I ain't your freaking mama, Sousuke. I ain't gonna crawl after you like a puppy. Go where you want, when you want." He took a sip of his sake, snapping a strand of hair flippantly. "I'll just pretend you were smooth enough to actually land a date."

Aizen laughed despite the joke at his expense, raising his cup in a silent toast. Shinji would never hear him lie, so long as he kept from asking direct questions. He wondered, sipping his sake and resisting the urge to brush a bit of hair from Shinji's cheek, how long their dance of pretenses would last. 


End file.
